


Nice guy

by Cottonness



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some TaeTen, Where is Taeil, some markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonness/pseuds/Cottonness
Summary: Johnny considers himself to be a responsible, laid back kinda guy. Everyone says he's the dad friend, the "nice guy". But sometimes, Johnny needs to let off some steam. And hooks up with people.





	Nice guy

Johnny’s eyebrows furrowed as he felt sun light dwell over his eyes. He grunted, as he rolled over to his side to avoid the sunlight coming straight down at him. A pang of pain went through his back, as Johnny jolted and slowly opened his eyes.

_Ceilings... were they so high?_

Johnny rubbed his eyes, as he switched his gaze to the walls. Movie posters on one side, a string of polaroid’s of some unknown and some familiar faces...

_This... isn’t my room...?_

Johnny bolted straight up. No, this wasn’t his room for sure, and he had no idea who’s room it was either.

“Mmm... it’s too early...”

Johnny froze. How had he not noticed the warm and soft presence next to him?

Johnny slowly moved his head towards the soft-warm-unknown creature and swallowed his breath when he saw what it was.

Next to him was possibly the most beautiful man Johnny Suh had ever seen in his 22 years of living.

The man who was sound asleep had beautiful creamy skin, something he’d call “rice cake skin”, his lips were naturally a beautiful shade of rose, and his nose bridge was everything Johnny wanted to have. His soft brown hair hung over his forehead and his long eyelashes made shadows under his eyes.

The boy wasn’t pretty - he was beautiful, a sculpture, and Johnny could have spent hours looking at each and every feature.

And Johnny, had most likely slept with this beautiful creature.

The second the thought went over his head Johnny felt the grim aftertaste of alcohol wash over his mouth and his tongue hung dry from the lack of water. His head was banging from the insides, and he honestly just wanted to lie back down. But after all, this wasn’t his bed nor room and Johnny had most likely had a one night stand with this man he didn’t know anything about.

Johnny debated what to do next. Although this was his first one night stand ever, Johnny wasn’t the typical I-woke-up-and-panicked type of guy, and he didn’t want to do anything to make his life awkward or miserable in any cases.

Johnny first decided to pick his clothes off the floor, and made a face when he smelt the alcohol and cigarettes from last night.

_Yes, last night..._

Last night, Johnny went to a club where he met up with his old high school mates. Johnny wasn’t a regular club go-er, and neither was he a big partier either. Johnny was 22, senior of college and he rather enjoyed hanging out with his friends and doing dumb shit with them over at his or their apartments.

Johnny, considered his own self to be rather an independent and responsible guy. He knew how to have fun and enjoyed doing stupid stuff with his pretty, immature and chaotic friends. He considered himself the Dad friend in the group - the cool dad who was ok with driving his friends to parties and not having a single drink while also taking of their drunk asses and getting them home okay. He didn’t disapprove of some of the casual relationships his friends went after, and he never discriminated against gender or race. His friends would agree in a heartbeat, that Johnny Suh was a genuine and good person. The "nice guy". 

So back to last night. He went to the club which was a good 40 minutes away from his university on train. He missed his high school friends and also wanted to blow off some steam while being at the club.

He liked being the Dad friend and all and enjoyed taking care of his friends. At the same time, Johnny had his own meddlesome worries like the stress he had from all his university work, the plunging moment of loneliness and sadness when he’s alone in his room at 8pm on Fridays because he can’t have normal hookups and casual relationships because he was the responsible one.

So Johnny went to a club which was pretty far from his university to avoid his university friends and hang out with his old mates. He did this every now and then, just because Johnny needed some time off from everything that surrounded him. His old mates also believed he was the responsible guy, and didn’t pay much attention to him as they were young, reckless people who enjoyed being drunk and hungover the next day. So they usually left Johnny with whatever he was doing, which gave him the perfect opportunity to pursue his own adventures.

Like striking up rather personal conversations with strangers. Or dancing with people he didn’t know. Or you know, hooking up.

Johnny had had several hook ups with both men and women, and they were always nice and ended rather nicely as well. They satisfied his needs of human warmth and also allowed him to make good friends. He was that kind of guy who made sure he ended things well with anyone.

So he wasn’t going to run out of this situation either.

The beautiful creature was still sleeping soundly, so Johnny decided to take a shower. He thought he was being a little nosy but he would make breakfast as a sign of appreciation. Johnny, with only putting on his boxers took his bundle of clothes from last night and plodded outside of the room.

He found the bathroom fairly quickly, and he heard or saw no signs of anyone else in the room besides him and the sleeping beauty. He guessed he didn’t live alone though; there were at least two more rooms which seemed to be bedrooms and there was no way the sleeping beauty could afford such apartment on his own.

As Johnny stood under the hot water, his thoughts went back to last night. After his friends left him around the bar only after 20 minutes of getting together, Johnny watched the crowd with a drink in his hand. He was feeling spontaneous that night, and was looking for some fun. He danced around, made conversations, and it had been a couple of hours, when he bumped into someone. That was sleeping beauty. Johnny was drunk by then, and he remembers seeing the cute boy who seemed to be a lot more drunk than he was. His cheeks were flushed an adorable shade of red and his eyes were wet, as he mumbled sorry into Johnny’s chest. Johnny helped the boy as he stumbled off Johnny, when their eyes met.

He didn’t remember whether he was the one who leaned in first or if it was the boy, but the music was blaring and there were people everywhere. A drunk hookup couldn’t hurt, right?

Everything after that seemed to blur, as Johnny remembers the kissing became deeper and deeper, and he was hard and the boy was wiggly in his knees. The boy mumbled his house and by the time Johnny realised they were on a cab making out, and then on his bed, tearing each other’s clothes off of each other.

Johnny stopped the hot water. So, whatever happened last night, it was mutual. Johnny wanted him as much as he wanted Johnny. Nothing was forced. At least Johnny knew that.

Johnny stepped out of the shower and dried himself quickly. The sleeping beauty used the same shampoo as him, which Johnny took note that they probably have something in common. Sure last night was more of running high on steam kinda thing but Johnny wouldn’t have minded being friends. After all, he was the nice guy.

He quickly got to work in the kitchen once he was out of the bathroom. He found some bread, milk, and eggs... nobody hates french toast right?

* * *

Jaehyun rolled from one side to another on his bed. He was tangled in bed sheets, and the sheets were directly on his skin. No pj’s. He groaned out loud. This was all too familiar.

The spot next to him was empty and there were no clothes on the floor. Jaehyun came to the conclusion that whoever he slept with last night left before he could wake up. Not that Jaehyun cared whether the guy was there or not when he woke up, but it would have been nice if he at least remembered what the guy looked like so he would remember to not make the same mistake with the same person again.

And even besides all the one-night-panic thing, Jaehyun liked sleeping next to someone and cuddling. He had basically lost all hope by now, but one morning, he wanted to wake up in someone’s arms, peacefully and happily.

Jaehyun dragged himself out of bed and pulled on some clean clothes. He heard some rattling from the kitchen - he hoped it was Taeyoung and not Jungwoo because Jungwoo couldn’t cook for shit, and Taeyoung was the only good cook in the whole house.

“Hey Tae, do you have any fo—“

Jaehyun swung himself into the kitchen, fully expecting himself to face Tae and his freshly dyed blue hair, but instead, saw himself facing possibly the most hottest guy he had seen in all his life.

Jaehyun’s jaw dropped. He felt his eyes bulging.

Whoever this fine man was, he was a stranger. A hot stranger was cooking in his own kitchen.

“Hey, good morning. Sorry, did all the rattling wake you up?” The hot stranger asked as he held out a mug of steaming coffee towards Jaehyun.

Jaehyun accepted the mug, as he fumbled with his mouth to actually work and say something.

“I’m really sorry about using the kitchen and everything - I also used the shower so I wanted to make you breakfast as a sign of appreciation? Hope you don’t mind.” The handsome stranger continued talking with the beautiful smile on his face as he quickly slid a plate of what seemed to be french toast, eggs, and bacon towards Jaehyun.

“I’m Johnny, by the way.” The beautiful man smiled directly at Jaehyun as he extended his arm to shake his hand.

Jaehyun was dumbfounded. Like, literally had never been in this sort of situation and nothing had never prepared him to meet the love of his life like this.

* * *

Johnny examined the now awake sleeping beauty. After the boy mumbled his name was “Jaehyun, but people call me Jae”, he began to start eating the food Johnny prepared.

At first he seemed cautious but after one bite, Jaehyun’s eyes lit up as he gobbled it up.

_Cute. _Johnny smiled into his own cup of coffee as he watched Jaehyun.

He was even more pretty awake. His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown and the cute dimples he had made him irresistible. The sunlight that shone on him made Jaehyun look like an angel.

Jaehyun noticed his gaze as he uneasily looked towards Johnny. Johnny, not at all uneasy, smiled at the pretty boy.

“Um, so do you do this often?” Jaehyun asked Johnny.

“Like cook? Yeah, I cook every now and then, I guess. I like cooking so.” Johnny replied. He genuinely enjoyed cooking for people, and it was nice seeing people like Jaehyun who seemed to enjoy his food.

“I mean yeah, you’re a great cook and thanks but... I meant like, you know, one night stands and stuff...” Jaehyun’s voice got smaller and smaller towards the end of his sentence as he trailed off uneasily.

Johnny laughed and said “No, actually. You’re the first.”

Jaehyun bolted in his seat, his pretty eyes doubled in size.

“Haha, I meant like first hookup, not my first time sleeping with guys or anything.” Johnny added as he stuck his fork into his bacon.

“Oh... well like yeah, you don’t seem like the type.” Jaehyun said, his eyes back to its normal size. The boy also stuck his fork into his bacon and continued

“No offense or anything, but you seem so genuinely nice so...”

Johnny laughed again. He really did have the “nice vibes”. Even a guy who barely knew him said that about him.

"None taken. I guess one night stands don’t end with eating breakfast, huh? I have nothing against you and honestly, I enjoyed last night.” Johnny smiled, meeting Jaehyun’s eyes as he leaned over.

Jaehyun blushes as he mumbled “Me too...” while stuffing his face with bacon.

“Okay, well I better get going I suppose. I made more french toast so you can have some more if you want seconds, and if not, give it to your roommates?” Johnny put his dishes in the sink and quickly washed them while he spoke to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun was definitely cute, and Johnny's type. And if Johnny had Jaehyun any other day, especially under different circumstances, he was sure the two would have hit off and been good friends. Maybe even develop a crush for the boy. But Jaehyun seemed to be awkward with the whole situation as of now, as Johnny watched Jaehyun, who was sitting with both his feet up on his chair as he continued to nibble on the bacon. Johnny completely understood why Jaehyun would be uncomfortable with the situation, and did not want to force anything either. He would have left his number but he didn't want to freak the boy out more than he probably was. 

"So... how old are you?" Johnny heard a small voice from behind him as he began to wipe the dishes. Johnny turned around as he eyed where he originally got the plate from and opened his mouth, "I'm a senior in university, so 22. How about you, Jaehyun?" Johnny asked in his normal, easy, calm tone. 

Jaehyun lifted his eyes from his plate of food, "I'm a junior in university... so 20 years old." The younger replied, meeting his gaze with Johnny. _He really is pretty_, Johnny noted to himself as he smiled once more, and wiped any excess water on his jeans.

"Well, I better get going, Jaehyun. Thanks for the night, the shower, and the food. See you around maybe?" Johnny spoke in his even and collected tone as he looked at the younger boy who was still eating his plate of food. 

The younger boy who still seemed in awe of everything happening slowly nodded his head as Johnny smiled once more, and showed himself out of the house. He found his shoes sprawled in the doorway as he laughed. They were definitely in a hurry last night. Johnny pulled on his shoes as he left the house. _Crap. _Johnny had no idea where he was, and he hoped his phone had enough battery from last night. Johnny found it remarkable that his phone managed to stay in his back pocket all night, as he pulled his phone and grimaced at the amount of notifications that popped up on the bright screen. 

_You have 107 new messages in "(Can't) Fight Club". Tap to open._

Barely reading the 107 messages, Johnny texted to make sure the kids were fine and alive.

**Big John:** hey guys, are you guys all good?

Within seconds he saw the other three people in the group move their fingers. Johnny laughed as he looked around the area, hopefully finding a subway exit or sign for something. Jaehyun lived in a relatively nice place, Johnny commented, as he scanned the area. There were a couple of hungover university students sitting with their heads between their knees on the pavement, but there were nice cafes, a convenience store, and in general the place seemed nice and quiet. Johnny hummed to himself as he returned his gaze to binging phone. 

**Chitaphrrr:** yo, where were you last night?

**Yakisoba: **i'm good y'all

**TY Track:** just woke up but okie dokie 

Johnny smiled at his friends' response. Yet, he was still a lost man and found no subway exit nearby. As he decided to open his maps app, he bumped into a light pink haired boy. 

"Woah, sorry, didn't see you coming!" Johnny said as he quickly stabilised the skinny boy. The boy looked up to meet eyes with him, looking a little bewildered as he yanked off his earphones. 

"Hey sorry, completely on me! I was looking down." The pink haired boy smiled as he raised his left hand. Johnny smiled too as he took his hands off the boy's shoulders and nodded. 

"Nah, I was looking at my phone too. Sorry about that!" Johnny gave a reassuring smile and began to walk off as the pink haired boy shook his head and went off his way as well. Wow, Johnny sure was meeting a lot of cute boys today. 

Johnny hit his head a couple metres away - he could have asked the pink haired boy which way to the station! Johnny groaned. At this point, the man was tired and he wanted to sit in his bed and sleep. He could not be bothered to find the subway and sit for god knows how long. Johnny picked his phone again and decided to call his best friend. 

"Yo, what's up?" After three rings Ten picked up. He sounded as if he were eating something. Johnny laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Hey, I'm kinda in the middle of nowhere... Can you come pick me up? Please? I'll buy you lunch and dinner?"

* * *

"I'm home ~ !" 

Jaehyun was still trying to figure out what the fuck happened last night and in the last couple of minutes when he head Jungwoo’s airy voice from the doorway. 

His roommate donned his light pink hair quite beautifully and he looked bright and peachy in comparison to a shocked and hungover Jaehyun. 

“I just bumped into the most gorgeous human right outside in front of the cafe. God really does put some effort in some, doesn’t he?” Jungwoo shouted from the bathroom where he was washing his hands.

Jaehyun silently nodded in agreement from the living room. He too, had apparently slept in the arms of beautiful human being last night.

Jungwoo entered the living room, and stopped in his tracks as he saw the plate of bacon, eggs, and the gleaming french toast.

”Jung Jaehyun, since when do you cook?” Jungwoo suspiciously glanced at the still hunched Jaehyun as he sniffed the kitchen air. Whoever this little kitchen elf was also made coffee and was quite a keeper. 

“Umm... since today, I guess? I mean it’s not like I can’t cook, you know that.” Jaehyun shifted uneasily in his chair as he avoided eye contact with Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo narrowed his eyes at his friends action, but decided to let it pass. After all, he had made contact with a human form God a few moments earlier and nothing was going to get in the way of that. 

“Well if you do know how to cook this well, you should do it more often. And, going back to the God I bumped into earlier,” Jungwoo pulled the top drawer open to pull out a fork as he dug into the crispy bacon.

”He was the most gorgeous person I’ve seen in all my life. First, he was tall. I mean we’re both fairly tall, but like taller than us by a head. He also had really, nice broad shoulders - honestly would die to be held like a potato stack but those beauts. And his face, literally a sculpture, a walking form of art in clear daylight, if you will!” Jungwoo shook his head as he recalled the soft eyes, the easy, relaxed smile and the grip of his fingers when he steadied him. 

"Now that I think of it... he smelled vaguely familiar. Like your shampoo, I think?" Jaehyun choked on his coffee, as Jungwoo glanced at him from the kitchen counter. 

"You good there dude? If you're hungover, go back to sleep, I don't need your sad ass moping around this beautiful morning." Jungwoo said as walked past Jaehyun who was still very much in need of air and water. 

So, it turned out that the human God Jungwoo bumped into was his one night love of his life, and he had also used Jaehyun's shampoo out of the three shampoo bottles that were in the shower stall. And Johnny had left smelling like Jaehyun. The thought of Johnny smelling like him made the insides of Jaehyun squeal, as Jaehyun tried to recall what had exactly happened last night. 

_Last night..._

After celebrating Haechan's birthday at their apartment and getting buzzed, Mark, Doyoung, and Haechan suggested hitting the club, while Jungwoo was already nowhere to be found, probably hanging out with his _friends._ Taeyoung, usually the most mature and oldest one out of the crew was working shifts at the bar, which made Jaehyun and Doyoung the oldest. Obviously, both weren't as mature as Taeyoung usually was, with Doyoung being shitfaced enough from all the drinking games he was losing against Haechan, and Jaehyun, well being Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun was a good guy. He got into a good university with good grades, he was never suspended or expelled in high school, was part of the basketball team, always had a group of friends he could confide to, and the list went on. Everyone who knew Jaehyun knew he was a good guy, but just had a lot of loose relationships. He had never fully committed himself to a relationship, because he never yearned for someone, never had the passion that went across his whole body like they showed it in movies and books. He had crushes, flings, hookups, which always led to the one-night-panics or just a loose, no ties at all friends with benefits type relationship which usually ended either nonchalantly or terribly. 

And as much as Jaehyun enjoyed his loose relationships, he did feel terribly lonely when he saw couples walking hand in hand through the park, or when he saw how Mark looked at Haechan, even when Haechan was being the little shit he was and making Doyoung take ten shots even when he was clearly dying. 

So after they dragged Doyoung's drunk ass into the club, Jaehyun who was clearly sobering up from holding the Calves Monster around for a good 20 minutes, went straight to the bar where he, too found himself woozy in the matter of minutes. He remembers making it through the hectic dance floor to the toilets where he attempted to shake off the dizziness by splashing water on his face, and moments later, bumping into the human form of God, aka Johnny. 

Jaehyun groans as he let his head hit the table, memories from the night before vividly coming back. He hears Jungwoo shouting at him ("Take your sober groans into your room or I'll come end you myself"), but all Jaehyun can think about is _Johnny_ .

Johnny, when Jaehyun tumbled into his arms. Johnny, when he gripped Jaehyun's shoulders as if it were a weak little twig from a tree. Johnny, when their eyes met and his soft, dreamy eyes widened for a second. 

Johnny, when their lips met. 

Johnny, when they stumbled into Jaehyun's room at god knows what time after their lengthy make out session in the cab from the club. 

Johnny, when his lips curled into a smile, watching Jaehyun pant underneath him. 

Johnny, when ---

Jaehyun groaned louder. He needed to shower, clear his head, clear all the dirty thoughts he had of Johnny, and then sleep. Even if he knew it was impossible. 

* * *

"I said I'm sorry!" Johnny scrambled after Ten who refused to meet eyes with him as he scurried off into the building. 

"You know I barely go to the other side of campus! It takes like 20 minutes to get there from our side!" Johnny continued to whine as he easily caught up with his shorter best friend. 

"Yes, I am aware you have zero social life and zero sense of direction as soon as you leave our side of the campus. I am also aware that you were hungover and tired and exhausted. But you woke me up on a Sunday morning at 10 am, to pick your hungover ass, from the other campus, which is a literal 5 minutes drive. Care to explain?" Ten huffed as he swung open the heavy glass doors of their favourite cafe.

"Like you just said, I was hungover, tired, and also have no sense of direction. I genuinely believed I had to take the train home for god's sakes. And, 10 am on Sunday is a perfectly reasonable time to be awake." Johnny chuckled as the two lined up by the counter to order. Ten continued to huff as Johnny caught his best friend rolling his eyes under his dark shades. 

It was late afternoon now. After Johnny called Ten to pick him up and came to the realisation that he was a merely 20 minute walk away from their apartment, literally just on the other side of the campus, and Ten came within 10 minutes after the call looking very dead and very angry. Ten was definitely not a morning person, and as soon as Johnny pulled into the car, Ten set off without a word. After the two reached their apartment, Ten walked straight back into his room, meaning he was in need of sleep. The Thai woke up next after 2 pm, and came into the living room with a murderous stare towards Johnny, scaring the shit out of a even more hungover Yuta. Johnny had promised Ten dinner but Ten apparently had plans for dinner, and the two settled for a coffee break. They had enough of Yuta's whines about "Never drinking again" and "I met an angel last night but forgot to ask for his number" and more. 

"Hi, we'll have two iced Americano's." Johnny smiled at the waiter, as he passed his card. 

"Oh, and can I have one banana muffin?" Ten said over Johnny's shoulder, as the waiter nodded and added in Ten's order. 

"Aren't you grabbing dinner in like an hour or two? You sure you can fit the whole banana muffin?" Johnny teased his smaller friend who rolled his eyes for the 100th time, walking away from Johnny to grab their normal seat by the window.

Johnny chuckled to himself as he grabbed the tray of two iced americano's and delicious looking banana muffin, and strolled over to where his friend was, already seated, with an unexpected guest at his side. Johnny raised his eyebrows at the stranger, when he noticed it was Mark, a mutual friend of their group and Taeyong. Mark looked towards Johnny at the same time, as his small face lit up and broke into a smile. 

"Hey hyung!" The younger boy enthusiastically called out to Johnny, as Johnny seated himself in front of his two friends. 

"Hey Mark, it's been a while hasn't it? What are you up to?" Johnny asked Mark, as Ten grabbed his coffee and plate. 

"Nothing much, just regular university student stuff. Oh, you know the essay you edited for me the other day, the one on International Relations? I got an A for it!" Mark looked at Johnny with so much pureness and goodness that Johnny wanted to hug and squeeze the shit out of the younger boy. 

"Nice! Professor Kim can be such a shitty grader so I was worried for it, but you were spending a lot of time on it. Hard work payed off, huh?" Johnny loved Mark, and Mark looked up to Johnny as an older brother. Although Johnny was an Photography Major and Literature Minor, he had taken various classes during his first two years, and the class Mark was taking this semester happened to be a class that Johnny too had struggled in. Johnny was happy to help the younger boy out, and had spent a couple of days editing his final essay. 

"Yeah definitely! It's all thanks to you though, hyung. Really wouldn't have scored an A without your help!" Mark continued, as Johnny shook in head in response. 

"Don't hype him up too much - he's only helpful in like, two subjects." Ten drawled to which Mark laughed and Johnny rolled his eyes. 

"Nah, Johnny hyung really did save my butt in that class. I really owe you something hyung, how about dinner sometime?" Mark asked as Ten raised his eyebrows. 

"Don't you have a boyfriend? What's his name Hae, Haechan or something?" Mark blushed furiously at Ten's sudden question. Johnny felt his lips curl. This was some tea he wanted. 

"Mark, I'd love to go on a date with you but I don't know if doing this behind your boyfriend would be perfectly moral of me..." Johnny said as he put his coffee down, watching Mark's ears grow redder. 

"Haechan is not my boyfriend, he's a friend, like a really good friend, ya know, we hang out a lot but like --" The youngest boy blabbered on as Ten laughed out loud and Johnny chuckled. 

"Isn't someone pining hard? Get into his pants when he's drunk or something, it'll change everything." Johnny groaned as Ten gave very educated advice towards Mark who managed to get even redder. 

"Don't listen to him Mark. Whatever the situation is with your little friend, I'd love to meet him sometime. Speaking of that, why don't we just go on a big group dinner? You haven't met Yuta before either, have you?" Johnny thought it was a brilliant plan - the seniors were leaving the university soon enough, and he wanted to make sure Mark had good quality friends. It wasn't as if he doubted his friends, sure this Haechan guy who Mark was intensely crushing on seemed interesting, but being the nice guy and everything, Johnny wanted to meet Mark's friends once. And, they were all friends with Taeyong too. What could go wrong?

"That's a great idea hyung! Man, it'll be so cool to have you guys meet them! Taeyong hyung was talking about doing something at his new place, you know, cause he just moved into the new apartment with Jungwoo and stuff! He said after he has everything cleared and moved in he'll like to throw a party, maybe he can do it sometime soon!" Mark excitedly said, eyes sparkling. 

"Oh yeah, Tae did mention something along those lines last night... I forgot he moved in with his friends." Ten said while eating a crumb of his banana muffin. Johnny's ears perked up a little, as he met eyes with Mark, who's eyes were gleaming now. 

"Oh, so you talked to _Tae_ last night?" Johnny asked slyly as he saw Ten curse under his breath.

Everyone knew Ten and Taeyong had a _thing_ for each other since their first encounter at a frat party during their sophomore year, when a very drunk Ten fell onto Taeyong's lap. The two clicked immediately, yet nothing had happened. Literally, nothing. When either one of them was in a relationship, the other quickly hooked up with someone else, and when the one ended their relationship, the other was ready to "console" the newly single friend. It was horrible to watch, as everyone knew how much they liked each other, yet were both cowards and did nothing to move the relationship forward. 

"He had a late shift and needed to stay awake so we called. End of story. Nothing else." Ten quickly brushed off the topic, as he went back to eating his muffin. Johnny saw Mark snickering ad the two shared a smile. 

"Speaking of last night," Ten straightened his back as he attempted to change topic. "Johnny Suh asked me to come pick his hungover ass at 10 am this Sunday morning. Guess where he was? _The other side of the campus, a mere 5 minute drive, and 20 minute walk from our apartment._" Ten drawled out each word as Johnny ran a hand through his hair with an exasperated smile on his face. 

"The other side of the campus? Hey, thats where Taeyong hyung moved to!" Mark said, taking no notice of Ten's sarcasm. Ten perked up at the mention of Taeyong, and Johnny too, was amused at the news. 

"He moved in with two of my friends, Jungwoo and Jae, they used to have another roommate but he moved in with his boyfriend, and around the same time Taeyong hyung's apartment contract was ending so he moved in with them! I've been to their apartment a couple of times but its a really nice place." Mark continued with a smile. In contrast, Johnny could feel Ten's aura getting darker and darker. Ten knew Taeyong had moved out of his solo apartment to live with some friends, but Ten did not know these _friends_. Johnny smiled to himself. This was interesting. 

"So you think we'll be able to see Taeyong's new roommate whenever he has a party there?" Johnny asked Mark. "Oh yeah for sure! Woo and Jae are both super cool and nice so you'll like them too!" Mark responded. 

Ten was not convinced but humphed in approval. Johnny smiled, when he noticed how familiar the name "Jae" was. 

_Jaehyun did say his close friends call him "Jae"... But there's plenty of people called Jay or Jae_ _. A coincidence, most likely. _

Johnny brushed off the thought as he went back listening to Mark and Ten. The trio disbanded after Ten had to go to his dinner, and Mark had to rush off to the library to finish some citations. 

* * *

_Buzz_

Johnny looked down at his phone. He was in the library and the buzz made a lot more noise in the silent space. He heard someone grunt, as Johnny quickly unlocked his phone. He smiled when he realised it was the group chat. 

**TY Track:** my house this saturday, 7pm. 

**Yakisoba: **will be there!

**Chitaphrrr:** we don't even know his new house dumbass

**Yakisoba:** still, will be there!

Johnny laughed under his breath, as he quickly typed back.

**Big John:** will we get to meet ur new roommates?

**TY Track: **yeah, they're hyped to see you guys too

**Yakisoba: **tell them that a prince from Japan is coming^^

**Chitaphrrr: ^**and royalty from thailand

**Big John: **^****^****and a giant from chicago!

_Saturday is going to be fun_, Johnny mused to himself. He sighed out loud as he stared at the empty word document glaring at him. _And far, far away._

* * *

"Taeyoung, I'm back with the food!" Jaehyun called from the hallway, as he kicked across Jungwoo's unicorn slippers that were in the way. Taeyong forced Jaehyun to go grocery shopping after Jaehyun came back to their apartment from his terrible Saturday class. Jaehyun groaned as he lifted the heavy grocery bags onto the kitchen counter, where Taeyong was busying himself making food and preparing drinks. 

"Thanks, Jae. I'm really sorry for making you do all this especially after your class." Taeyong said apologetically, to which Jaehyun shook his head.

He knew how much Taeyong liked his events and parties to be perfect; Taeyong's parties weren't does wild, frantic, college parties, but usually a smaller number of people and good food and drinks. Nothing ever went too out of control at Taeyong's, and everyone invited were generally nice people. 

"Where's Jungwoo?" Jaehyun asked, looking around for their pink haired friend. "Don't know - said something about meeting someone for lunch but hasn't been back since. Probably will be back before the party starts." Taeyong shrugged his shoulders as he continued to cook. 

"Kay, well if you need me, I'll be in my room - I need to get a head start on this paper if I wanna have fun at this party tonight." Jaehyun grunted.

Taeyong lifted his head from cooking and looked at Jaehyun, "Don's stress Jae! My friends are really excited to meet you and I'm sure the paper will turn out great." Jaehyun smiled at Taeyong as he headed back to his room. 

***

Johnny stood in front of a very familiar apartment. He scratched his head, as he double checked his map apps that he had followed the app correctly. 

_Well, whatever happens, happens._

Johnny was already an hour late to the party - besides being a senior at university with no social life, Johnny worked as an intern for an art director at an up and coming internet company. He loved his job and really gave him an firm outlook on what he wanted to pursue after college. But, it also did make his times outside of class very tight and sometimes, late. 

Johnny checked to make sure nothing looked off, as he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Johnny heard the thumps of someone's footsteps coming towards the door as he straightened his shirt. 

"Hey, you must be Taeyong's friend, he's a little busy right --" The door creaked open, and Johnny came face to face with a very familiar, very angelic face.

* * *

"... Jaehyun?" 

Jaehyun snapped back to reality, when he heard the _voice _mention his name again. 

The _voice_ that had literally haunted Jaehyun for a week now, the _voice_ that rang in his head late at night when Jaehyun couldn't sleep. 

"Jaehyun, are you okay?"

Jaehyun felt a warm, large hand touch his cheek, which was all too familiar. 

"Um, yes, yes I'm Jaehyun." Jaehyun stammered stupidly as he bolted. _"I'm Jaehyun"? What the fuck, am I saying?!_

"...and I'm Johnny?" Jaehyun looked at the beautiful, tall man, who was looking down at him with a glint in his eyes, his mouth curled into a mocking smile. 

Jaehyun heard himself gasp. This man in front of him was so beautiful, so manly, and yet so soft? He was confused as he racked his own brain, trying to find at least one sensible thing to say before he made a fool of himself even more - 

"Jae? Who's there - oh Johnny!" 

Jaehyun whirled around to see the bright blue ends of Taeyong's hair, his roommate coming down the hallway. Johnny raised his right arm as he waved at the approaching man. 

"Hey Taeyong, sorry for being so late. I had some trouble at work - some things about the placement of what not being in place..." Johnny shook his head as he smiled apologetically towards Taeyong. 

"No worries dude, glad you could make it." Taeyong high-fived Johnny, while Jaehyun stared at the two very handsome looking men smile at each other. "Jae, let him in, yeah?" Taeyong jokingly said to Jaehyun, who realised that he was completely blocking the doorway. 

"Oh my god, sorry!" Jaehyun took two steps back as he let Johnny enter the house. Johnny smiled at Jaehyun, as he went past Jaehyun. 

_He smells so good... _Jaehyun felt like his insides were melting as he heard Taeyong and Johnny continue to chatter about their day. He had only met Johnny once before this, and he believed everything he already knew about Johnny made him perfect, but seeing him today just for a minute, Jaehyun was easily proved wrong. 

"Jaehyun? You're gonna stay there, or...?" Jaehyun whipped back to reality (for the second time today) when he heard Johnny's voice mention his name. He quickly looked toward Johnny who stood near the door to the living room watching Jaehyun.

"Yea, yeah, I'll be there in a second! I just want to... feel the air for a second..." Jaehyun mumbled as Johnny nodded and moved towards the living room. Jaehyun watched the tall frame disappear into the hectic room as Jaehyun slumped onto the floor. 

_God I am so whipped..._ Jaehyun would have believed it if someone had told him he was a pool of liquid, melted onto the ground. His insides were weak, his knees were jelly, and his heart, _oh_ _his heart_, was racing and thumping so loudly he felt the house entire goddamn house could hear it. 

Jaehyun groaned as he let his head hit the back wall. He himself wasn't sure, why the hell he was so attracted to this man. Sure, he was great looking, probably the hottest guy Jaehyun had seen in years, but he lived with Taeyong who was a breathing sculpture and Jungwoo who had this irresistible charm to him, and he was fine. Yet the second he bumped into Johnny, his world went awry. He didn't even know this man, besides well, being too intimate with him too quickly, and that he cooks well. Oh, and how he smiles, the sweet, calm, serene smile he has.

_Could this be... love? _ Jaehyun ran his hands in his hair, because he couldn't believe himself falling in love with someone just for how they looked. Whether it was love or not, Jaehyun was falling for this man for some reason he didn't and couldn't understand, and he wasn't against falling for him either. But, if Jaehyun wanted anything with Johnny, he was aware he had to get his butt off the floor and get back into the living room where the man actually was. 

Jaehyun took a deep breath as he steadied his nerves. He was gonna get Johnny's number. Maybe a date. Perhaps a kiss. No, small talk - something more personal about Johnny was enough. Just a little something more so he could save himself from the horrible Johnny drought he was currently experiencing. 

* * *

It had been an hour since Johnny got to the party, and he was slightly drunk. Johnny wasn't much of a drinker, and he was definitely not going to show his drunk self in front of Mark and Haechan. Johnny smiled at the thought of the two younger boys - they so obviously had feelings for each other but played it off, pretending nothing but as if they were "bros". 

Johnny opened the sliding windows to the little terrace outside Taeyong's room. He had asked Taeyong for permission already and he was granted with it. Johnny liked the cool breeze passing by his hot skin. The party was still going hard in the living room; Yuta and Doyoung were competing over who can fit the most chips in one's mouth without breaking it, Ten and Taeyong had their own little corner on the couch, immersed in their own little world, Jungwoo, who in fact was the pink haired boy Johnny had bumped into on the way out last week, was making his own "special" drink for Mark and Haechan. 

And then there was Jaehyun. Pretty, angelic Jaehyun, who sat on the other end of the couch, laughing at Doyoung's slurs and Haechan wildly shouting at his hyung, Jaehyun who nibbled on the food Taeyong made, his eyes brightening every time he ate a new meal, Jaehyun who grimaced after he took down a shot and then laughed at Jungwoo. 

Johnny wasn't sure what this feeling was - he thought the boy was pretty the other night, but there was something about Jaehyun that made him _different_ to everyone else. Heck, Johnny barely knew this guy. He had slept with him once, but that was all he knew about him, yet this whole week, Jaehyun had miraculously weaved into his thoughts every single damn day. 

Johnny brushed his hair back - he really needed a haircut. He then remembered Jaehyun's soft hair when he was snuggling against Johnny that night. Johnny came to know that Jaehyun was quiet, reserved, wasn't the one to crack a joke but the one who laughed at them, a little bit of a klutz, and very, very cute. Their eyes had met a couple of times that night, as well Johnny kept on following at the boy, and Jaehyun always seemed to be looking towards his direction, but turning away the second their lenses clashed.

"Johnny?" 

Johnny turned towards the voice - he knew this voice, far too well at this point because it was the only thing that kept on ringing in his head this whole week. 

"Jaehyun." The slim boy emerged from the darkness into the terrace where the moonlight shone straight down at him, making him look ethereal. Johnny swallowed his breath as he watched the boy, his fluttering eyelashes, his milky pale skin, and his rose coloured lips, slightly parted. 

"What brings you outside, Jaehyun?" Johnny hoped Jaehyun couldn't notice the tremor in his voice - he was nervous, a little; he wasn't sure what the feeling was but he felt jittery and uptight. Suddenly the terrace was hot too. 

"Well, I didn't see you anywhere inside and Taeyong... caught me looking around for you and told me you'd be here..." Jaehyun's voice got smaller and smaller as he finished his sentence, blushing upon each word. 

Johnny's lips curled into a smile, as he put his hands to the side and shrugged. "Well, I've been found."

Jaehyun giggled softly at Johnny's actions as he shyly looked up to meet Johnny's eyes. "I wanted to thank you... for not being awkward, or like, telling the other about what happened between... us. You know, Taeyong is mature but the other aren't even close, so." 

Johnny laughed at Jaehyun's remark; sure, the others were definitely not as mature as Taeyong was, and if they had known anything about what had happened between Jaehyun and Johnny last week, they would have gone mad. 

"Nah, I don't need to give Ten another reason to torment me, he does that on the regular. And, the same goes for you too - thanks for being nice about it, I know we didn't meet in the best way but I hope we can still be friends." Something in Johnny's heart winced as he said the words aloud. He wanted to be nice to Jaehyun like everyone else, like he was to his old exes and hook ups, but there was something about Jaehyun that also made him want to, in a sense, dominate him. 

Jaehyun's eyes widened a little as he lowered his gaze to Johnny's extended hand. Johnny stood still as the boy watched his hand, hoping he'd take it, hoping he'd be okay with the two being friends, hoping they wouldn't be awkward with --

"...I'd like it more if I can get to know you better." Jaehyun simply said as he reached up and enclosed Johnny's hand with both of his soft, pretty hands. 

Johnny stared at the boy, who wasn't blushing like he was a couple minutes ago, but was looking directly at Johnny, into his eyes, maybe even into his head with his beautiful, moonlit eyes of his. 

"Would that be okay?" Jaehyun smiled a little as he cocked his head to the side; there was a teasing look in his eyes as he slowly began to intertwine his fingers with Johnny's. 

_Wow, he's smooth._

Johnny, who was taken aback for a good minute felt his lips curling into a smile as he put strength in his fingers to intertwine them with the pretty stranger that was teasingly looking at him with pouty lips. 

"...yeah, I'd like that too." 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever! I might write another chapter if I feel like it.
> 
> [leave something!](https://curiouscat.me/yarnncotton)


End file.
